


Many Fruits

by luvsanime02



Series: Cocktail Friday Fics [88]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cocktail Friday, Gen, House Party, Introspection, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-23 23:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Meilan is pleasantly surprised when her friend drags her to a party.





	Many Fruits

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the October 4th Cocktail Party prompt found here: https://gwcocktailfriday.tumblr.com/post/188117663503/visvya-httpswwwinstagramcompbe1ese-dm12.

**Disclaimer: ** I don’t own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

**** ########

**Many Fruits** by luvsanime02

########

Usually, when Meilan arrives at a party and someone says to help herself to a drink from the table, she expects to find some cans of cheap beer. Maybe beer in coolers, if she’s lucky. What she’s not expecting is a truly delicious-looking array of assorted tropical drinks, most of them with some fruit in them.

All of them look amazing, and Meilan feels all of her trepidation over attending this party vanish. Maybe she’s being overly optimistic, but Meilan is going to assume that anyone who’s set up a decent variety of drinks like this can’t be all that bad. Probably even mostly okay.

For the first time, she’s very happy that one of her friends has dragged her out of her apartment and then brought her to this party. She even spends a few seconds looking over all of the drinks before choosing one carefully. She takes a sip, and yes, it tastes just as good as it looks. She’s alright with staying for a while longer.

Which is a good thing, because Meilan’s friend abandoned her the second they walked in the door. Not on purpose or anything, though. Meilan isn’t friends with people who would do something like that out of selfishness.

No, when they arrived, Meilan’s friend was pulled into some problem involving one of her other friends, and when she asked if Meilan wanted to come along, she’d quickly waved her off. Meilan has enough shit to deal with in her own life, and she doesn’t need to borrow anyone else’s drama. She can’t blame her friend for wanting to help someone else out, though.

Still, this does mean that Meilan is alone in a stranger’s house. At least there doesn’t seem to be anyone trying to have sex on the furniture, or a hundred people here to deal with. Then again, Meilan doesn’t know anyone else here, and there’s only about two dozen other people in the house. Things could get awkward soon.

Meilan isn’t one to care about awkward situations, but she also doesn’t want some well-meaning stranger trying to start up a conversation with her just because she’s standing here on her own. At that thought, Meilan takes her drink and walks through the house, pleased to discover some lights and furniture set up outside on the back patio. 

She takes a seat, and there’s no one else around to bother her now. Meilan leans back and enjoys her drink, and admits to herself that this night definitely could have gone much worse.


End file.
